Rule Breaking
by Musix
Summary: Sakura is a best selling author of a book of rules on relationships. But Sakura meets her match in Temari, a women who defies all the rules. SakuraxTemari friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_It __was a beautiful day in Sunagakure. The sun was out (of course, it was hot as the plains of another beautiful place called hell) so to escape the scorching heat we settled in a nearby café to discuss latest news of our personal lives. (Meaning: her's)_

"...Then he dumped me!"

"That son of a bitch!" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"The nerve of that bastard!"

"So this can't be the end? What else is new?" I said a few seconds later, leaning in eagerly.

"Well, I met another guy." Temari said dreamily. It seemed like the anger from before vanished with a blink of an eye. I sighed in frustration, slapping my head inwardly. How quickly one forgets and moves on?

"Temari," I said in an exasperated sigh. "haven't we been through this before. Rule number twenty-four: Don't be an idiot and persist on your mistakes." I saw Temari slump back a little and roll her eyes. I know she was getting tired of this but as friend and mentor I had to refresh her memory. "Rule number three, in the post-breakup section: Allow yourself time before you jump back in the dating game."

"Sakura, do we have to go through this _again_?" My mouth open to say yes but I shut it. I figured it was best to listen to more of this guy to get a better sense of him and Temari's current knowledge of him. Also to see if he was anything like 'Itachi'. Who in hell would name their child something meaning weasel?!

"What's his name?" I sighed, giving up. Temari squealed.

"Shikamaru Nara." She tried to remain calm.

"Where's he from?"

"Geez, you don't have to act like a robot. He's from Konoha." _Ah, good ole' home…Great, a long distance relationship; rule number fifty-four!_

"How old is he?"

"Uh…" The clinkering and clattering sounds from the hostess fumbling with the dishes tuned out the answer but I heard it nonetheless.

"HE'S HOW OLD!" The whole café turned towards me. I sat back in my seat with slight embarrassment, not even noticing I stood up. Temari just sat there, diligently trying to look cool. Soon, the entire café attention went back to their previous focus. "Rule number nineteen: Never date a younger guy on the rebound." I whispered, for what reason; I don't why.

"Sakura, have you ever lived outside of your rules?"

"No," I answered immediately. "...and if you keep breaking the rules you will only end up with multiple broken hearts in the long run."

"Yeah, whatever." Temari grabbed her possessions. "Now if you excuse me. I have a date. We're going to watch _How Stella Got Her Groove Back." _Once Temari left, I banged my head against the table. Then I left before anyone noticed a crack in the glass.

_Why do I even try?_

** A/N: Yeah, this was just the beginning. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Love

_Being a relationship guru and friends with Temari, the former Kazekage's daughter and the current's sister, had it's perks. I would have never thought in a million years I would be inside the Kazekage's mansion; let alone giving relationship advice to the Kazekage himself! _

"When I was kid, I was juvenile delinquent and an outcast. I was all alone…back then, my bonds with others had only been ones of hatred and murder. But one day Naruto Uzumaki challenged me to a fight when I hurt one of his friends. Seeing him fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really was. I understood. Suffering, sadness...and joy. To be able to share it with another person. I feel that is what he taught me."

"Okay…then what's the problem?"

"We like the same girl!" The loudest, knuckled-head in all of Konoha and previously mentioned Naruto Uzumaki said.

"What should we do?" Rang the monotone voice of the Kazekage.

"Okay…do you personally know her?" I said, unintentionally staring at the Kazekage's forehead.

"Do want to know what it means?" His voice threw me out of my haze.

"Excuse me?"

"It means love. My tattoo." He said clearly. I didn't know if he was offended or not.

"Yeah! I dared him to get it! I didn't think he would do it!"

"But I did." He said with a smile. And then they laughed. His smile looked kinda crooked and his laughter sounded awkward to my ears but it still nice nonetheless. From my observation they had a priceless friendship that shouldn't be ruined over some girl.

"Rule number ninty-eight: If you and your friend has a crush on the same guy/girl then both of you either need to forget about him or her or break off your friendship but in you guy's case, the former."

"But what if she is the one?" Naruto asked.

"Nine times out of ten she won't be the one."

"Oh, I get it! Bros before…"

"Yes, yes." Even now, Naruto was still irritating to some degree.

"Thank you, Ms. Sakura Haruno." The Kazekage stood up, presumably to return to his Kazekage duties.

"It's been my pleasure…"

"Just call me Gaara." He interrupted me, somehow knowing my difficulties deciding what to call him.

"It's been my pleasure, _Gaara_." I shook the hand that he held out then he left. Naruto left shortly after while I sat there waiting.

"You ready?" Temari said once she finally came downstairs.

"Yes." I announced, wiping out the wrinkles on my clothes.

"No your not." Before I knew it I was in a car, speeding towards the clothing store.

_Hours later we arrived at a zoo. Filled with wild animals that happened to be possessed people_.

"What are we doing here?" I yelled over the loud music.

"Having a good time." I glared at Temari. Her vagueness was irritating by the second. "How do you like the band?" I glanced at the band. They were dressed in all black, 'rocking out' on their respective instruments. To me they looked and sounded so cliché.

"Alright." From the corner of my eye, I saw Temari smirked.

"The corner of your lips turned upwards. You hate them."

"Excuse me? When did you become perceptive?" Temari shrugged.

"Seriously. Why are we here?"

"For Band 13." Before I had a chance to ask, someone got on the microphone.

"Now what you've all been waiting for! B3T, Band 13!" The crowd got louder then I thought possible and even louder once presumably _B3T _got on stage.

"Well, as some of you know I'm the lead singer and bassist, Shikamaru Nara…" A guy spoke with an accent. The crowd answered him back with cheers, also some women shouted random fangirl things. And to think I use to be one of them. "On lead guitar we have Neji Hyuga and on rhythm we have Choji Akimichi." The crowd cheered again. "And on drums is Deidara." He said quickly.

"Yeah!"

"Tonight, we're going to start off with something different. This song is called _Always Where I Need To Be_. I dedicate this to…someone special." He said, looking towards us. On Shikamaru's count the music started.

_She don't know who she is, Oh, I can take her anywhere, Do whatever comes naturally to you, You know she just don't care, You know she just don't care…_

"He's British!" I asked.

"Or English; maybe even an Aussie! All I know the accent makes him even hotter!"

"Pedophile." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Her threatening tone questioned. I immediately denied that statement.

_'Cause I am always where, I need to be, And I always thought, I would end up with you eventually,_

_Do do-do do do do do…_

"Do you remember rule number eighty-six!" She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Never date musicians!" She stated along with me albeit sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah; I got it, Sakura. I'll try to remember that the _next time _I pick a musician for the _third time in a row_."

_Arriving back to Konoha was made me feel as I left forever instead of a week. Funny how I start feeling homesick after my plane lands, huh? Despite my homesickness, I missed my semi-vacation in Suna maybe even more. I sat in the coffee shop in contemplation. I needed to write something good for my next book; something I could at least send to my publisher. While I was deep in thought a suspicious guy entered through the door and stood there for a second, searching for someone. I was oblivious of his existence until he sat down at my table, across from me._

"You're Sakura Haruno, eh?" The guy said in a lowed voice but not in a complete whisper. "I heard you offer counseling on any type of problem or situation." I sighed. That had to be the millionth time someone's said that.

"Sure. Why not?" He took of his hat. I was shocked.

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. We were in elementary together, remember?" That wasn't why I was shocked. He didn't have an the British accent! I quickly picked my jaw off the floor and composed myself.

"I think I remember you."

"Can you help me?"

_That lying, cheating…_

"Sure." I said a bit too perky. His eyebrow raised in question at my sudden energy. He was going to have hell to pay for lying to us…I mean Temari!


	3. Chapter 3

Session

**A/N: I actually have most of the most chapters completed, it's just a matter of posting them. Mendōkusei, in the words of Shikamaru.**

_On our first session we seemed to be going pretty good. In the middle of it I decided to ask some questions. _

"Shikamaru, I noticed that…" I bit my lip, trying to word my sentence the best I could. "…you don't speak with an accent? At least not right now. You kind of look Japanese." He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, I am Japanese but I stayed in the UK for a while when my dad was a doctor there briefly. I just picked up an accent. We just moved back to Japan."

_I wanted to shout liar to the top of my lungs but some things did make sense._

"Ok then."

"Our session…what we talked about…it's between you and me, right?" He asked before leaving.

"Yes."

"Bye, Ms. Haruno!" His 'proper' accent reappearing.

_I will uncover you, Shikamaru Nara. And when I do…I will expose everything about and prove once for all you are a big, fat, liar and prove to Temari that the rules do have meaning! _Inner Sakura shouted, outer Sakura wearing a huge smirk on her face.

_

* * *

_

_Our second session was something short of interesting. To be honest, quite boring. There no juicy details I could tell Temari about her 'perfect rocker boyfriend'. Everything he was telling me either I was sure Temari already knew or just wasn't good enough. Until there was a breakthrough… _

"Sakura…I'm sorry, Ms. Haruno?" Either way I responded.

_Always so respectful, bet it's just a front._

"I play in a band called B3T, or Band 13. You probably never heard of us and think we would suck judging by the name but I have an extra ticket to a show we're playing at and it's kinda been burning in my pocket." His hand was on the back his neck again.

"Are you hitting on me, Shikamaru?" Musicians always think they're bad because they can play an wooden instrument or beat on something they think they own the world (or rather the women). That's why I strongly follow rule number eighty-six, never date a musician. Instead of blowing into an instrument, why don't they make themselves useful and blow into a life that needs saving. But really, the worst musician was the one that really did nothing at all, played no instrument and was basically, in this form, talent-less. That's right, the singer. The one that stand in the middle of the stage and does shit. That's why I put rule number eighty-seven (which basically a subtext, along with a couple of rules following, to rule number eighty-six), never date a singer, followed by never date a drummer then never marry a guitarist, eighty-eight and eighty-nine respectfully. Never date a bassist is rule number ninety-one.

He shook his hands and his head no, physically swearing off any notion of such.

"No! I already have a girlfriend. Me and my friends/band mates are just trying to fill up the club we're playing at. Not like you're not beautiful or anything Ms. Haruno but…it's just…troublesome." Inwardly, I snorted. I bet it was.

"Besides, being a player is too troublesome." His voice was more of a mumble. This time I snorted out loud. Since his back was facing me, he turned around to see my pseudo coughing, sitting figure. I'm not sure if he bought it though.

"Well I better be going." His fake accent starting to fade back in. In the last second before he walked out the door I saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes.

_Aw, so we smoke. _

I jotted this down on my notepad.


End file.
